This new rose plant was originated as a seedling at Richmond, Ind., resutling from my crossing of two rose plant varieties selected with the object of producing a strong plant suitable for all uses, particularly for the production of cut flowers. This particular seedling was selected for production because of the beautiful shape and coloration of its flowers, its multiflower production and its apparently vigorous growth habit. Reproduction of this selected seedling was done under my direction at Richmond, Ind., and propagation by budding was carried on through several generations, which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Plants of this new variety are being grown at Richmond, Ind., and commercial production for the European market is being carried on at Cap d'Antibes, France.